


Hand Recovery

by TKelParis



Series: Non-Rose-Colo(u)red Glasses [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Rose fans might want to skip this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17354501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKelParis/pseuds/TKelParis
Summary: The Doctor worries about his hand's fate, so he slips off during Christmas celebration to hunt for it.





	Hand Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Will someone explain properly why the Doctor didn't go seeking his hand? How much damage did that falling into the wrong hands have? (This is the shortest Who fic I've yet written.)

**Title** : Hand Recovery  
**Series** : There's the Door!  
**Rating** : K  
**Author** : tkel_paris  
**Summary** : The Doctor worries about his hand's fate, so he slips off during Christmas celebration to hunt for it.  
**Disclaimer** : This would've negated a fair bit of New Who history. Which would've been fine by me.  
**Dedication** : Wouldn't be writing this without tardis_mole's prompting. Now who's prompting who? :P  
**Author's Note** : Will someone explain properly why the Doctor didn't go seeking his hand? How much damage did that falling into the wrong hands have? (This is the shortest Who fic I've yet written.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Hand Recovery**  
**Started May 31, 2012**  
**Finished February 6, 2013**  
  
As the Doctor finished dressing in his new suit, it dawned on him that he forgetting something important. His hand had been cut off. What became of it?  
  
As much as no one could deny that aliens existed now, he knew that the Earth was full of people who distrusted aliens and would seek ways of taking advantage of them. What could such a mind do if his hand fell into the wrong hands?  
  
Flinching, he knew what he had to do. Forget Rose and her family for a while. He had to do this on his own.  
  
Moments later, he made the TARDIS appear in another part of London. It was daytime. The Sycorax were overhead, and he knew his earlier self was locked in battle with their leader. He and the TARDIS had calculated where it would have fallen based on the winds, angles, terminal velocity and the odd quirks of Time Lord biology. Now he had to wait.  
  
At least he knew exactly how long it would take. Finally, he saw it falling, and he was ready. Holding out a special catching device to protect him from the lingering regeneration energy still in the hand, he soon had the hand safely inside the TARDIS and protected by a nutrient jar hooked up to the Controls. The time-sensing abilities within the Hand's DNA would help him on his journeys – it could potentially sense things that he wasn't able to.  
  
So now he could go back to Powell Estates and handle things there. Thinking that he had managed no time at all.  
  
He arrived back over two months later, greeted by a furious Rose. She thought he'd done a runner and wasn't coming back. Thinking to placate her, he tried to take her to a concert – and they ended up exiled by Queen Victoria. When he realized that Rose was indirectly responsible for the Sycorax deaths, he cut his losses and dumped her home – taking Mickey with him instead.  
  
Maybe getting his hand cut off was a blessing in disguise. It forced some changes he really needed to make, being a new person.  
  
THE END  
  
  



End file.
